


The text

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Dom gets a weird text
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have more chapters

Lofty was in his bedroom getting ready for his shift when he heard dom's text message alert go off, he picked it up to take it out to dom but froze when he read the message. He walked into the kitchen and said "who is kyle?"  
Dom "a friend, why?"  
Lofty "he just texted you saying that he misses you and can't wait to see you, so how long have you been seeing him?"  
Dom "I haven't, I would never cheat on you"  
Lofty "really? Then why did he text you?"  
"I don't know but I haven't seen kyle for months"  
Lofty "after all the crap you gave me for Helen, now you're doing the exact same thing"  
Dom "I told you I'm not cheating on you, okay?"  
Lofty "don't even think of lying to me" dom froze at those words as he was hit by a flashback of isaac accusing him of sleeping with a patient and using those exact same words. Dom mind went into overdrive trying to determine if he should keep telling the truth or confess to something he hadn't done in hope's of calming lofty down.  
Dom "lofty please calm down"  
Lofty "no, just tell me how long you have been cheating on me"  
Dom "lofty I have to go" dom turned and walked towards the door hoping that he could leave and let lofty calm down. Lofty grabbed dom and spun him around and pushed him against the wall.  
Lofty "tell me"  
Dom "weeks now let me go" dom was so afraid so he told lofty what he wanted to hear. Lofty let dom go and told dom to leave and dom didn't need to be told twice. 

Lofty was sitting in the staff room when donna walked in.  
Donna "hey I'm about to make a coffee, want one?"  
Lofty "sure why not" donna could tell by lofty's voice he was trying not to cry.  
Donna "are you okay?"  
Lofty "not really, dom has been seeing someone else"  
Donna "are you sure, I mean after everything you two have been through I can't believe he would cheat on you"  
Lofty "he admitted it to me, I don't think I can forgive him for this"  
Donna "I'm sorry but maybe you and dom are just not right for each other"  
Lofty "yeah maybe" 

Meanwhile up on keller dom was trying to throw himself into work to distract himself but was failing. Essie could see dom's hand shaking while he was writing up a report. Essie tapped dom on the shoulder and dom jumped out of his seat.  
Essie "relax it's only me"  
Dom "sorry I didn't see you"  
Essie "are you okay because you have been jumpy all day?"  
Dom "yeah I just a rough morning"  
Essie "do you want to go for coffee?" Before dom could answer sacha walked up to the nurse's station.  
Sacha "dom have you seen the lab report for Mrs. Miller?"  
Dom "yeah it was just here, where is it? Sorry I know it was just here" sacha and essie looked on with concern as dom got more and more frantic. Essie grabbed dom hand and said "why don't you go and have a coffee and I will look for it" dom nodded and went to the staff room. Sacha followed dom because he could sense that dom needed a friendly chat. Dom was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands when sacha entered.  
Sacha "dom what's wrong?"  
Dom "sorry, I didn't mean to lose the report"  
Sacha "I'm not worried about the lab report, I'm worried about you"  
Dom "it's lofty"  
Sacha "did you two have a fight?"  
Dom "yeah I got a weird text from kyle, who I haven't seen in months by the way but lofty saw it and accused me of having a affair. I told him I wasn't but he didn't believe and he was so angry and when I tried to leave, he pushed me up against the wall" sacha put a hand on dom's shoulder to show support.  
Sacha "dom, I don't know what to say"  
Dom "I can't go through this again"  
Sacha "you don't have to, you can stay with me"  
Dom "are you sure?"  
Sacha "of course" they just sat there in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple of hours later when lofty came up to keller because he wanted to find out all of the details of dom’s affair. Essie spotted him and gave him a smile  
Essie “what brings you up here stranger?”  
Lofty “I need to speak with dom”  
Essie “sorry but he took the rest of the day off. He was really upset about something”  
Lofty “he was the one upset really when he is the one cheating”  
Essie “dom would never cheat on you”  
Lofty “well he did” Sacha saw lofty and Essie talking and felt his blood boil.  
Sacha “lofty my office now” lofty followed Sachs in to the office   
Sacha “what the hell are you doing up here?”  
Lofty “I came to talk to dom”  
Sacha “from now on you stay away from Keller and dom understand?”  
Lofty “excuse me?”  
Sacha “you heard, dom told me what happened this morning”  
Lofty “so you know he is cheating on me and somehow I’m the bad guy”  
Sacha “dom isn’t cheating on you, he only admitted it because you threw him against a wall”  
Lofty “is that what he told you, well he is lying to you just like he has been lying to me for weeks”  
Sacha “its not a debate. You stay away from dom or I will make sure you’re fired”  
Sacha went to walk out but lofty made to grab him but Sacha shook him off and lofty lost his balance and fell to the ground. Lofty started to fit and Sacha ran out to get help.

Dom was sitting in Sacha’s flat when he got the phone call from Essie that lofty was hurt and needed to come back to the hospital. When he arrived Sacha pull him aside and told him that lofty has a brain aneurysm which had most likely been growing for months and could explain why lofty’s personality had changed so much. Then dom was left alone while Sacha operated on lofty. After the aneurysm had been removed lofty went back to his old self, the kind and compassionate man dom had fallen for. Lofty has apologised to dom over and over but it didn’t matter. Dom forgave lofty because he wasn’t in control of his actions but Dom couldn’t forget the lofty had hurt him and therefore was able to be with lofty. Lofty respected and accepted dom’s decision. No one besides Sacha and Donna ever knew what had happened so could not understand why dom and lofty were no longer together but were supportive all the same


End file.
